The invention relates to a bundle of tanks and to an airborne launcher including such a bundle.
In the present state of the art, airborne launchers use tanks of circular section that are in alignment one behind another along the axis of the launcher.
This configuration imposes a certain number of size constraints on the carrier airplane, in particular concerning systems for securing and releasing the launcher, and concerning the positioning of the landing gear.